Heart of Ambrosia
by Moony11
Summary: FINISHED The past is never far when an old friend of Serena's comes back. It's from the friend's POV and starts during the Doom Tree Series. (And I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm sure you guessed that)
1. Default Chapter

****

Heart of Ambrosia

Prologue

A young girl with ankle length golden red, curly hair peers out from behind a tree. She watches silently as a battle plays before her. The five girls in short skirts fight with all their might against a weird looking creature. The girl holds herself back from leaping in to the rescue as she watches the one with odangos go down screaming. She's seen this sort of fight so many times that she knows that the scouts will win, but that doesn't make standing back and just watching them any easier. Sailor Moon comes back up with the help of Tuxedo Mask and wastes the creature. The other girls cheer and they all detransform and go home. The girl turns away, but can't help watching for one more moment to be sure that they're all right. She too goes home, still watching over Serena and her friends as she has done all their lives.


	2. Caught

****

Heart of Ambrosia

Chapter One 

I come home to the same empty house. Saying house is an understatement; I have a mansion. I had wanted to help when I saw Serena go down. I always do, but something holds me back. That something is fear. The fear of being revealed and rejected. It has been so long since they last saw me and I know that they don't have their full memory of the Moon Kingdom. I do.

Sailor Moon and the scouts have been fighting to keep people form having their energy drained by the monsters. They don't know their real assailants. What's worse, for Serena at least, Darien doesn't remember anything. I want to help, but instead I keep running. I have no place in anything. I spend the entire day just watching over them or painting. Every once in a while I sell one of my older paintings. They're worth a lot; I've been painting since before Chris discovered America. I eat a light supper and go to bed. 

The next morning I go out to my usual routine of watching over the scouts. They go shopping downtown. I hang back just enough so not be spotted and follow them. They shop for a little while, and then Serena spots an ice cream shop and runs over someone in her enthusiasm. Double scoop cone in hand she's ready to go back to shopping when a scream pierces the air. Four girls run off in the direction of the screaming. Rei grabs Serena, causing her to drop her ice cream. Another wail fills the air. I go after them, having to run to keep up. They head into a small courtyard in the middle of the mall. I come just in time to hear the end of the speech. 

"I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

I watch the battle scene from the shadows of a store doorway. The cardian glances at Sailor Moon. All around her are the bodies of hapless shoppers who just got drained. 

"The only evil here is your long speech" the monster, who looks like a pumpkin mixed with a woman, sneers.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon cries indignantly, "At least I don't look like I belong in the vegetable isle!"

The monster has vines holding onto all the downed shoppers. She continues to drain their energy. This worries me because these people already look completely drained. If she goes on much longer, I'm afraid someone will have _all_ his or her energy drained – and dies.

"Cut the chatter and waste her already!" I yell at them from my hiding place in the corner. Mercury looks over in my direction. I back further in to the shadows. The monster whips a vine out and grabs Mercury. 

"Mars fire ignite"

Mercury falls to the ground. Sailor Moon runs over to make sure she's ok. Jupiter moves up to attack the pumpkin woman who throws small exploding seeds at her. As Jupiter jumps clear, Venus whips her chain at the monster, temporarily injuring her.

"Now Sailor Moon" Mars calls, out sounding annoyed that she has to remind her.

"Oh yeah" Sailor Moon says, chagrinned. She pulls out her scepter and the monster is no more. Mercury is back on her feet, she wanders around the shoppers who are all still on the ground. Instead of slowly popping back up, not one of them is moving. Mercury wears her visor and analyzes the situation.

"Their energy is too low! They're dying!" She calls to the other scouts who stand rooted on the spot.

"What do we do?" Sailor Moon asks worriedly.

"Call an ambulance!" Mercury yells to no one in particular. Venus takes off at a dead run to the nearest phone. She passes right by me, taking no notice. The remaining scouts go around turning the people on their backs for lack of anything better to do. Ten men, woman, and children lie there. 

"They're using the last of their energy just keeping their hearts beating." Sailor Mercury says sadly.

Sailor Moon cries softly being helpless to do anything. This isn't the kind of healing she has done before, it is more than killing an evil spirit within the person. I know this time I can't stand back and do nothing. I come forward silently. The scouts watch, not knowing what to do. I place a hand on the nearest man's forehead and give him some of my energy. Then I go to a woman's. I work my way around quickly. The scouts stand back and watch, having no idea what I'm doing. My long hair hides my face from view. I come to the last one, a small child, when Mercury comes to her senses and looks at her computer.

"Their energy level has risen! They're stable." She says, surprised. 

I take that as my cue and quickly give a last bit of energy to the child. Just as Jupiter, who is nearest me takes a step toward me; I get up and jump to the roof of the mall. Mercury stays with the drained people while Sailors Moon, Jupiter, and Mars follow up after me. I'm really too tired after giving so much energy away. I run along to the edge of the roof and jump down to the entrance of the mall. I go back in and get lost in the crowd that, knowing that the scouts won't be able to follow me there. They give up and head back. I wait a few minutes. As soon as the ambulances come, I head back myself. 

The scouts are gone. The people are placed on stretchers and cared out as police keep the crowd back. I see the detransformed scouts standing back watching. I gave the people enough energy to keep them stable. They will be in the hospital for at least a week, but I can only do so much. I go home and rest myself.

A few weeks go by. I keep my usual watch over them, but nothing really life threatening happens. They seem a little more wary now and keep a closer watch during battles. I've been spotted twice so far, and they're getting suspicious. Still, I go on with my life. This morning I am taking a painting down to sell at one of my favorite galleries. Part of me can't believe that I would sell this particular painting. It is one of my oldest, dating back to the 12th century. I painted it when I first found myself thrown through time, after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. It shows me crying over my love, his blood on my hands. Serena stands over, a pitying look on her face and a comforting hand on my shoulder. Of course, that wasn't how the scene played out in reality. I never saw him die, but the blood on my hands shows the guilt I feel for his death. I was on earth then, so Serena wasn't there to comfort me, but I wish fervently that she had been. Maybe I need to get rid of the painting to let go of the true memory.

I head downtown in a taxi. I live on the outskirts of Tokyo, so it doesn't take too long to get there. I meet with the gallery owner and make a nice profit off of what I sell as a "family heirloom." He immediately puts it out in the window display. I walk out of the store and down the street, planning on doing a little shopping, when I hear a familiar laugh behind me. I duck into an alley and turn to watch as Serena and Mina stroll down the sidewalk right past the gallery. Serena, still laughing, glances at the window and keeps walking, then she does a double take. Literally screeching to a halt, she drags Mina into the gallery. I pull my hair up into a quick bun and pull my hat down, sunglasses on. With a sinking feeling, I walk back into the gallery and hide behind a large painting on a stand. I listen to Serena talking with the gallery owner. 

"Who painted that?" she asks, pointing to my painting in the window.

The gallery owner obviously thinks she's wasting his time since she doesn't seem the like the type to buy expensive artwork.

"It was painted long before your time, now if you don't mind I have work to do."

Serena looks shocked at being treated so rudely and was getting angry besides. Mina stepped in.

"Ok, then who brought it here?" Mina asks diplomatically.

"A young girl about your age just brought it, if you go now you might catch her," He answers. 

I am surprised that he would brush them off like that; he is always so nice to me. My opinion of him falls. I will have to find a new dealer. Serena and Mina hurry out. He rolls his eyes. Serena and Mina hurry back in. 

"Could I just have her phone number?" Serena asks more timidly this time.

The dealer sighed, but went to get it. I head to the back and cut him off. 

"You aren't really going to just give out my number like that are you?" I ask harshly.

He looks surprised to see me still there. Silently shaking his head, he heads back up and tells Serena phone numbers are confidential. Serena might have argued it further, except that Mina pulls her out of the store, thanking the man for his trouble. I set off after them. I want to know why Serena cares so much. She didn't recognize herself in Peggy's pictures after all, so why would she know herself in mine?

"Man, that guy was a jerk," Mina says.

Serena makes a noncommittal noise, lost in her own thought.

"Earth to Serena, come in Serena," Mina says teasingly.

"Oh, sorry." 

"Serena that was you in that picture and that other girl, the one with the long golden red hair, she looked familiar too," Mina says.

Serena nods. Just then Darien walks out of a museum on the next block and the painting is forgotten as Serena runs to meet him. Mina also forgets it as she struggles to keep up with Serena. I shake my head as I watch Serena with Darien. It's kind of pathetic, not that Serena would go crazing seeing Darien, but rather that Darien has actually forgotten that he loves her. Ann runs across the street and joins Serena in trying to get his attention. I don't trust Ann. There is something strange about her and Alan. The way that Alan is always after Serena and Ann is always after Darien bothers me, as well as the fact that they seem to be more than just brother and sister to each other. I decide to go on with my shopping anyway.

Maybe I was just more attached to that picture than I thought, but I found myself continually going down to that store. No one had bought the painting. The gallery owner actually liked it enough to want to keep it around. Serena occasionally showed up and just looked at the picture for a few minutes every once in a while. I continued to keep an eye on the scouts, and Ann and Alan. The more I saw them together the more I was sure something was wrong. I didn't do very well tracking the couple; they always seemed able to just disappear or something. Today I head off to the gallery again, although I tell myself that I'm really just going grocery shopping. I know the truth, I am drawn back to that picture. 

I don't take a taxi going downtown since I don't have anything to carry. Instead I walk. I always walk. I don't care for cars that much. A good old horse and carriage was more the thing for me. I still have two horses out back at home. I am just rounding the corner when I see Serena coming to the gallery from the direction of the arcade. I am standing next to the museum so I duck into there. The front hall is large and an ornate staircase gracefully winds around to the second floor. A receptionist desk sits off to the side by a cute little gift shop. I wander over and pick up a brosure. As I glance through it I am surprised at just how big this museum is since I'd not really heard too much about it before. Then something catches my eye, an advertisement for a new exhibit on Medieval Europe. The picture shows a very old book. I hurry off in to the exhibit in a daze, lost in memory. It was the fifteen hundreds and I remembered a kindly old woman, one of my few friends. But she had been more than a friend, she had been my mentor, almost like mother. It had been about four hundred years since the Moon Kingdom had fallen and I'd found myself lost on a strange new earth. Everything I had known was gone and I was alone. I had wandered aimlessly looking for a purpose for my continual existence. By chance I happened to come to her village, and by chance had I come to live next door to her and then learn from her. I hadn't known how to control energy before then. I had an untrained talent for all those years I'd wandered and never known about it, not even when I lived on the moon. That is her book in that picture. It contains all her most prized knowledge. 

I find myself standing before a glass case. In it is the book. It looks old with its yellowed pages and deteriorating cover. It looks exactly how a five hundred-year-old book should look, even if it had been kept in the best condition. My heart falls. I don't feel the sheer energy that _her_ book would hold trapped in its pages. It would not look old and worn either. Just as I am eternally young, so that book is also. She put all herself into it, to preserve it. At that moment I thought I might actually cry, something I hadn't done in a long time. I hear someone came behind me. I sniff once, but hold back the tears of disappointment as I turn. I realize that I've been standing in front of that case for a long time, blocking it form anyone else's view. Eyes down cast, I mumble my apologies to the person. She surprises me by speaking.

"Do you like the book?" She asks causally. 

I look at her. She is an elderly woman with a kind smile and gray eyes that almost sparkle. I find myself liking her immediately. She holds a vague resemblance to my old mentor. 

"Yes," I answer truthfully, "But that isn't the real book."

Her smile is replaced with a look of astonishment. She looks me over long and hard, trying to get the measure of me. I simply stand there silently.

"You're right, that isn't the real book. I had to put that one out because no one believed the real one was authentic since it looks almost new," she says, a little in awe of me. "But how did you know?"

How did I know? I smile to myself. Oh, I knew that book all right; I had even helped to write some of it, adding a little of my own energy to it. The real question is what I was going to say to this woman. No matter how kind the smile experience has taught me to be careful when talking about the past, especially this part of it. I had been forced to flee that village after my mentor died. The book had been buried with her, the grave considered contaminated because the villagers thought she and I were witches. And maybe she was and maybe I am. I don't think so; I don't worship the devil or mix potions. I simply control energy. And that book gives specific instructions on how to use energy to bring about specific objectives. I decide to trust her, at least a little.

"I know a lot about old things, especially that book. Do you work here?" I ask. I want to divert the attention to her.

"Yes. I'm a procurator. I also give tours and work at the reception desk though." 

I think to myself that for such a big museum she had a very broad job description. More importantly, though, she sounded like she had the authority to let me see the book.

"Did you find the book?" I ask. She nods and before I can stop myself I add, "May I see it?"

She seems to be considering it so I decide to be more open and friendly. I introduce myself. 

"Nice to meet you," she replies politely, smiling again, "My name is Ambrosia Failow.

__

Failow, I think, _that was _her_ name. And she did have a son… she could be a distant relative!_ I really want to believe that. To me, those were the best days of my life, off of the moon, of course. It was then that I had gotten myself back together and was finally able to move beyond the death of the Moon Kingdom, my parents, my friends, and my love, Jarreid. I even almost forgave myself for my part in the destruction of it. I got over the fact that I didn't know what had happened, that I was safe on earth, but in a new time, like the world had restarted and tried again. And now, here before me stands a connection to that time of renewal and hope. I smile warmly and return the polite greeting. Then I tried again.

"May I see the real book? Please, it would mean so much to me if you could just show me," I beg with pleading eyes. 

She considers me for another moment and I am about ready to give up when she finally agrees. I follow her back down the stairs. When we step onto the ground floor entrance, however, the beauty of the place is no longer what catches my eye. Two aliens float over a cardian, which stands over a tour group, poised to drain their energy. Everyone else is running out of the way. They go in a panic into the streets. The doors stand open and I spot a small black cat with a crescent moon standing there for a moment just trying no to get run over. She quickly ducks under feet and runs off. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Sailor Moon will be here soon. Then I tense up as I realize that I will have to hold the cardian off until she comes, and still avoid being seen. I have nothing to hide my identity. The aliens seem satisfied that no one will interrupt the cardian and disappear. That's the problem with the enemies the Scouts have to face, the main villains never stay around long enough to fight, of course since I'm on my own I have no objection to their leaving. I take off a high-heeled shoe and, putting all the extra energy I can behind it, throw it at the cardian. It hits with a resounding "thunk" and I can almost imagine I see a bump growing out, large as a baseball. Ambrosia gasps at my audacity, I suppose. I now have the cardian's full attention. It turns toward us. This one looks like a cave woman. It made sense, at least as much sense as it ever did; the prehistoric display was about twenty feet from it. 

"Run!!" I scream to everyone and no in particular. I've never seen a hall that size clear out that fast. The tour group was out to the street before I'd finished the word. It took ten seconds for Ambrosia, the cardian, and I to be the only ones in the hall. I was actually ahead of Ambrosia on the stairs, accidentally blocking her path. And now the cardian is covering the doors.

"Go back up!" I yell without turning. I don't hear her move so I chance a glance at her. She stands there, no look of panic on her face; just deep in thought like Amy would be during a battle. 

"No, down." She says almost calmly.

"Are you nuts?!" I ask incredulously, "That thing is blocking the way!"

"Maybe, but we can hide better there." With that said, she goes down pasts me. She moves quickly for a woman her age. I belt my other shoe at it and run while its distracted by rubbing its head where I hit it. I ran past Ambrosia, grabbing her hand and dragging her along behind me. She takes the lead then and we go to the door behind the receptionist desk and down a flight of stair into a fairly normal, but excessively very large, basement. It is filled with relics, desks, and work tables where artifacts are being repaired by people who have no idea what has been going on above them. Ambrosia aims for a closet across the room. I wish to myself that I had locked the door to the basement. 

"Everyone into the closet!" Ambrosia calls. They look at her, confused, but not for long as they hear the cardian rip the door off its hinges. They all make it into the closet and I shut the door, prepared to defend them. I hear someone lock it. I pull over a chair that's probably worth more than I am so Ambrosia won't come out to get me in. I hear her try the door and scream at me to get in there. Just then the cardian jumps over the banister and lands with a crunch on a carefully placed pile of paintings. I cringe just thinking of all the repair work that they're going to have to do after this. The creature comes straight at me, probably mad about the shoes, which I can see did leave some nice, big marks. I pull my energy around me as a shield just as it begins to throw spears that seem to come out of nowhere. I try to dodge them even though the shield is enough to hold them back; I don't want to waste the energy it takes to maintain the shield under impact. I've never actually tried fighting before; I've always run from the people that would hurt me. Now is the time for change. I grab one of the spears and throw it back at the creature. It ducks out of the way. Then I hear the usual speech.

"Stop right there! I won't let you destroy these great works of time! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. And on behalf of the moon, you're punished!" Sailor Moon says, striking a theatrical pose at the top of the stairs. She, too, jumps over the banister, but aims for the floor. Unfortunately, her heel catches and she lands painfully on her bottom instead. I groan. 

"Ow, that hurt!" She wails. The creature forgets me and moves to a more promising target. Seeing that Serena won't get up in time, I go for another spear and catch the cardian off guard, in the shoulder. It pulls the spear out like it was nothing and turns back to me. I understand now that it can't be hurt by its own attack and try to think of something new. I've never killed anything before, but it is clear that too will change. Sailor Moon is up. She throws her tiara, it falls to the floor before ever reaching the monster. 

"Oh no! It still isn't working! What do I do now Luna?" Sailor Moon cries. I notice Luna watching tensely from the stairs. The cardian laughs and goes back after Sailor Moon. It obviously has a bad memory.

"Try a kick!" Luna calls. Sailor Moon jumps to kick the thing, but it grabs her leg and throws her up against a shelf full of priceless antiques. She slumps to the floor and the cardian moves in for the kill.

She can't help without the use of her tiara if she can't even get close enough to kick the cardian. 

Without thinking, I form my energy into a stick and charge the cardian from behind. I cut it down in half. There is no blood, thankfully, the two pieces separate and turn to a blackened card before hitting the floor. I check Sailor Moon. She is actually physically injured. There is a small pool of blood around her head. Luna is beside me in a moment. She purrs and licks Sailor Moon, unable to do anything else. I sit and stare dully. Then I snap out of my daze and place a hand over the injury to her head. Luna looks up at me hopefully. To concentrate, I close my eyes and pool every once of energy I can into the wound, directing energy to make platelets clot blood quickly, to make cells multiply and then cover the wound, to increase bone growth and make her just as healthy as before.

"Go watch for the others," I say softly to Luna, eyes still closed, still concentrating. I can feel her hesitation to leave her charge with this strange girl she knows nothing about, but then she turns and leaps up the stairs. The blood stops flowing and I can feel skin forming under my hand. I feel the energy moving through her and working, then it's completed and I slowly pull out, allowing the processes to return to normal. I open my eyes and smile. Serena blinks a couple of times and sits up, rubbing the spot where dried blood is the only indication that anything had happened. 

"How? –Thank you!!" She says gratefully. 

"I'm sorry," is all I could reply. If it hadn't been for me the cardian wouldn't have come down here and she would probably have gotten help from the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Down here, though, they couldn't have found us and there was too little room to fight. I hear running up above and know that the rest of the team has arrived. I hurry and let the people out of the closet. A few of them cry over the many objects that now resemble expensive pincushions with the spears sticking out of them. Sailor Moon walks over to me carefully. She is obviously dizzy still. 

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I have no name. My real name passed with time and now I take another, but I am a friend," I reply trying to be mysterious and ultimately confuse her to buy myself some time. It works. She looks confused. The rest of Sailors come down the stairs and Luna jumps into her arms and purrs like her motor will go out permanently if she stopped. The scouts surround their leader and I back away into the shadows and up the stairs. 

"Wait!" Serena calls at me. I want to stay, but the old fear works and adrenaline surges through me, giving me the strength to run. Forgetting the book for the moment, I run out the doors and toward a park like my life depends on it. They give chase. I reach the park and jump into the tallest oak tree I've ever seen, especially in Japan. Mars follows not too far behind and lands precariously in the tree. Then I jump out of the tree and into thin air. I float for a moment before getting my balance on the energy field that holds me up. She stares, more than a bit surprised. I wonder for a moment how she can stay in that tree like that with high heels on. As if the tree heard me, a branch moves under her. Mars is caught off guard and falls forward into the air with nothing to grab onto. The other scouts scream. I drop down and catch her before she can hit. I saved her, but now my energy is spent, the adrenaline has even run out. Mars falls unceremoniously to the ground the second my feet touch down. Mercury helps her up while Jupiter holds onto me, which is probably a good thing since I black out for a moment and only her hold keeps me from joining Mars.

In a few minutes I come to and find Mercury looking over me with her visor on and computer out. 

"She's awake and she'll be fine," Mercury says. Jupiter has a firm hold on one arm and Venus has my other arm before I can so much as blink. Still rather drained and a little woozy from having had to drop so fast to catch Mars in time, I open my eyes slowly. Serena stands a little ways back, seemingly unsure of what to do. Then I realize they all are. I stare at them; they stare at me. People walking dogs and riding bikes in the park join the staring contest. Artemis breaks the silence first.

"Hey, don't you think we should go somewhere else," he asks, "Somewhere more private and talk." 

They all agree to that. I think I would like to agree to a nice long nap. I've never spent so much energy in so short a time. My arms are still pinned, but that doesn't matter, I couldn't get up anyway. No one moves still. They've never done anything like kidnapping someone off the streets before. 

"I agree too," I say softly because that's all I can manage. "No one can tell who you are, but I'm here as just me, and I'd like to go on being just plain me." 

"Venus, let her go. Jupiter, help her up," Luna says, taking control. They comply and I find myself brought shakily to my feet. I hope I get better at this with practice, I wish. Jupiter and Venus support my arm and I walk/am dragged away.


	3. Always Running

****

Chapter three

Ambrosia lifts the book carefully, almost as if it is more precious than life itself. She hesitates only a moment before handing it to me. I undo the latch and glance through the pages to be sure it really is the right book. The book is written in an old Scottish script. The latch will only open to one who is allowed to look at it. I close it again and hand it to Ambrosia. She understands that I am testing her, to see if she can open it. Ambrosia smiles somewhat slyly as she carefully undoes the latch. 

"There is something else I want you to see," She says as she turns back to the vault. She takes out another book that I hadn't seen in there. This book had not been preserved like the other. This one shows the aging that the book on display showed. I recognize it to be Failow's journal. It has some technical notes in it, I know, but most of it is about her life. Ambrosia carefully takes out a small piece of paper from the back and hands it to me. On the yellowed parchment is a sketch of Failow with her arms around her husband. I sit on a stool in front of them, holding their baby. Of course, it never happened; I had drawn it for Failow after she had lost her husband so she could see them as one happy family. She had insisted I put myself in it also. Other than the dress I wear in the picture, I look exactly the same. Ambrosia clearly sees this, it would be impossible not to, no one could look that much like any relative. 

"She wrote about you a lot," Ambrosia says, "I found this book not long ago. Well, actually, some family of mine found it when they were moving Failow's body to a more appropriate gravesite. I have worked my entire life to try and reclaim the knowledge she once had. They all think I'm crazy to go chasing after something as impossible as controlling energy, but I have learned a little, enough to make this vault. It can only be opened with the right words, so the books are safe. And now you're here, but how?" She asks, her face quite serious.

It is a painful story to me, how I came to live so long. It is all Beryl's fault; I would have been able to die with everyone else, if it wasn't for her. Beryl is the real witch. However, it is a story that I should not tell to someone I just met. Yet, I feel I can trust her. 

"Have you read the books then?" I ask, ignoring her question for now. She seems slightly chagrinned.

"Actually, no, I can't read it. I don't understand the script, I guess, though I have been able to read other writings from that time and place. When I try, all I get is gibberish. The diary is easier to read," She adds. 

"The journal was written for her family to remember her always. The book, though, is for a more select audience. You must be taught to read it." I pause, considering, then continue, "Since you are able to open it, you are allowed to read it." This seems to be all she was waiting for. Ambrosia smiles brightly again.

"Would you teach me," she asks eagerly, like a little girl learning to ride her bike, an image only distorted by her gray hair and crow's feet.

"Yes," I reply, returning her smile and almost laughing at her innocent enthusiasm, "When do you get off?" 

"Now, if I like," She answers. We decide to go out to lunch. As we head toward the stairs, books in hand, I notice one of the workers is trying to put a small statue back together. It has several cracked figures standing on a pedestal. I know the art style, and can see that he is about to put the wrong nose on a face. The art lover of me takes over.

"NO!" I scream, startling a group that is already tense from being so close to a battle. They all freeze and I run over to the man with the statue. "This goes here," I say, taking the piece from him. 

"What are you doing!" he demands indignantly, trying to get the thing back. A man comes over, an air of authority hangs about him. He must be the one in charge of the operation. He is old and graying, slightly over weight, with a stern expression softened by his kind eyes. His nametag labels him as Dr. Handrisky. The doctor looks over the statue and at the piece I am fighting over with the worker, trying to get in the right spot. He laughs.

"She's right, you know," Dr. Handrisky says with clear amusement, "You have quite an eye for details for one so young."

I sigh to myself. That is something I have heard before – a lot. 

"You should hire her, after all there is so much to repair," Ambrosia says, slightly amused. He stands, thinking for a moment, then laughs again. 

"You're right," He says before turning back to me, "Would you consider working here, after school of course."

If I do agree, it means that I won't be able to spend so much time watching over the Scouts. I don't need the money, after all, but I think it could be fun. Besides, what good had I ever really done them? Besides, some of the damage is my fault; the least I can do is repair it.

"I'm out of school," I say, hiding a smile. He looks a little taken back. I pull my driver's license out, which I got for just this purpose. I can drive, but the license is more than a little illegal. I had it made by some friends of mine in England. I hand him the card, which says I am twenty-four. His eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry miss," he says after glancing over it, "Come back at two and we'll work out a contract." I agree. Ambrosia and I go out to lunch to begin her training.

The next morning, I am up again, this time getting ready to go to work. I have both books; Ambrosia had insisted I keep them the day before since I would get more use out of them than she. I plan to stop over at Serena's before going to the museum. I eat a piece of toast as I look for the right page. The book could be considered to hold spells. Each page contains one "incantation" that is nothing more than a few words strewn together for the purpose of concentrating ones energy as well as releasing the energy trapped in the page for that spell. There are three hundred and sixty pages. I find the memory spell, read through it casually, and head out the door. 

As I head to Serena's I have to wonder if making her remember wouldn't be a bit too painful for her. I have a hard enough time dealing with the past, and I hadn't actually seen the moon destroyed! She would have to remember dying. I pause at the corner of Serena's block and read the spell more carefully, thinking to myself that I could make a few changes that would limit just what she would remember. Her memory will be returned in the form of dreams. After all, the past is just lying dormant in her subconscious, so bringing the images forward as dreams would allow her time to adjust to it. Pulling out a piece of paper and pencil form my bag, I rewrite the spell to fit my specific needs. Now it is designed such that Serena will only remember that I was a friend, and servant, no more, no less.

I look at my watch and find that I am now late. I go to the museum and decide to catch Serena on her way home later. 

After work, I look for Serena, but as usual, she is in detention, so I wait outside of the school for her. A few hours go by and I begin to wonder just what Serena is in trouble for. I glance down at my watch. I don't even have time to look up as I hear a screech and a blond torpedo hits me head on. I fall back a few steps, but catch myself before falling. Serena isn't as lucky; she hits the pavement with a wail. 

"I'm sorry! ...oh, it's _you_." 

"Good evening to you, too," I say, grinning and helping her up. My smile fades to a more serious expression as I continue, "I can give you your memory back."

She looks confused for a moment, probably not remember our conversation from before. Then realization dawns on her face, followed by panic.

"Great! But I'm running late, so can we talk as we go," she asks. Without waiting for my reply she's off again, probably late for dinner. I run along slightly behind her.

"Are you _sure_ you _want_ to remember? I will give you some of your memories back, not all of them. You don't want to remember everything," I say with a slight shudder.

Serena stops so suddenly that I almost run her over. 

"Will you work with us if I do remember?" She asks. I don't know what to say. I'm being selfish anyway; she already has good friends and a new life. I'm the only one who is still living in the past.

I shake my head sadly. "The other scouts don't like me. They don't trust me. How could I possibly work with them when they aren't even sure if I am an enemy or not?"

"Yes, I want to remember, if it will help you." With that said, ignoring my last question, Serena continues running home. 

That would always be Serena, one of the least selfish people ever when it really mattered. Sure, sometimes she would whine and wail, but in the end it would be Serena who would do anything to help another. I want to protect her and the others. I feel like I owe them something because I lived while they fought. Sometimes I really envy them, that they were allowed to die and have a new start from everything. Not even sure of my own motive, I decide to use the spell. I go to the museum for my first day of work and another day of training Ambrosia. 

My first day went fine. Dr. Handrisky turned out to be a very nice, funny guy. Ambrosia reminds so much of Failow it's scary. She is, to use an old expression, curious as a kitten, with a real enthusiasm for life to match Serena. Only Ambrosia doesn't eat or klutz out. However, now I am ready to do the spell. I read off the paper that I'd written on earlier even though I've memorized the words already. There is no bright light or flashly breeze, only a momentary feeling of stored energy leaving my body. Since I am not reading out of the book directly, I can't activate the trapped energy there so I use my own. I sink to the couch and fall asleep.

It is a lot harder to get up the next morning than usual. It is Sunday and I don't have to go to work. Correction on the morning part, it is well into the afternoon; I slept longer than I thought. I drag myself down to Serena's. Her mom answers the door and I introduce myself as Serena's friend. Then I notice her worried expression. She lets me in without saying a word.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. Her eyes focus on me for the first time. 

"I'm sorry. But, well, you know Serena, never wants to get out off bed." I begin to get a sinking feeling. "It's just that she's never been _this_ hard to wake up before. You can go up to her room if you like." She leads the way upstairs to a room decorated in pink with bunnies on everything, a very crowded room. Serena's mom goes back downstairs, saying something about calling the doctor.

The four girls and two cats around Serena give me a hard look. I walk in anyway.

"You were the last one to talk to her, Luna saw you," Lita says accusingly. I don't deny it; I won't ever lie. Having nothing to say, I just stare at them. They stare at me. I realize that this happens whenever we're together. Rei brakes the silence this time.

"So what did you do to her!" Rei says as she jumps to her feet. I can almost see the fire in her eyes. Leave it to Rei. I am wondering what I did to her myself. I step cautiously through the living obstacle course, half expecting someone to attack me. I had never been friends with the other princesses, and for all the time I spend watching over them, I still don't know what to expect from them. Luna jumps up to Serena's bed as I stand beside it. Serena doesn't seem in pain, just sleeping. The memories were supposed to come back while she slept, but slowly, not in one continuos flow. I have no idea why the spell would keep her asleep. I have no idea what to do. I reach out a hand to see if I can feel energy leaving her. 

"Don't touch her!" Mina says. She is closest to me. I pull back my hand out of reflex. They'll always be princesses in my mind; when they give an order, it is obeyed. Man, am I ever living in the past. 

"I'm sorry," I say softly to no one and everyone. But, that is enough of an admission of guilt for them.

"Venus star power!"

"Mars star power!"

"Jupiter star power!"

And a more hesitant, "Mercury star power!"

The room some how seems more crowded with the Sailor Scouts in it.

"Tell us what you did to her!" Jupiter says again.

I sigh resignedly. "I don't know. Just let her sleep. She should come around…" They don't seem to be buying this. Steps are heard from the stairs, forcing the scouts to power down. Serena's mother and a doctor come in. I slip out to go home and to consult my books. I am such an idiot for trying a spell on a person that I haven't even seen for over a thousand hundred years! 

No matter how hard I look, though, I can't find a reason for Serena to stay asleep like this. I call the Tsukino's the next to find that the doctor also doesn't have a clue and only suggests that she be allowed to rest, giving some nonsense about hormones and adolescents as a reason. My theory is that I opened the door to Serena's memories, and Serena being stronger than any spell, wanted to see more than what I had intended. It is just what she is remembering that worries me more than how long she sleeps. I go to visit Serena whenever her friends aren't there, which is almost never. I can't go while they are at school since I have a job. Mrs. Tsukino is very nice and is happy to keep me updated when I call. A week passes before Serena wakes up.

Oh no, what could have gone wrong with the spell? Is Serena going to be all right? Stay tuned for chapter four. ^-^


	4. Openning Night

****

If anyone is reading this, please review!! Even if it's only to say you read it. I know it's long, but I like long stories, doesn't anyone else? I'll take any flame or suggestion. 

Chapter Four

I decide to sink back into the shadows and not bother Serena again after a run in with her friends at the mall. They had cornered me and demanded to known what I'd done to Serena. At a loss for words, I just ran again. But now I see that I spend too much time running, I'm not really living. Then again, I do have a job and at least one real friend, Ambrosia. She accepts me as a mentor even though I look so much younger than she. Everyday we go out for lunch, and sometimes dinner, and I teach her a little more. She does have some talent, but it will take a lot of training. I also enjoy my work as my mind is eternally caught in the past. So maybe I do have a life, and maybe that life is good. Unfortunately, thinking that I might have almost killed Serena sort of puts a damper on things. I should be glad that Darien doesn't remember anything at the moment since he'd probably come after me. 

I still silently watch over the scouts after work. It's easy because they're always together now that they have a play to practice. Serena actually works hard at learning her lines, probably only because she wants to impress Darien. Darien is doing a lot of practicing too. He and Ann are together a lot, going over their lines (Darien is the prince and she the princess, after all.) There is no end to Serena's wailing on this state of affairs, but frankly I don't blame her. If Darien didn't want Ann around he _could_ get rid of her. Then again, Ann's brother, Alan, has been after Serena for a while and she hasn't stopped his advances either. Either they are both terribly politely, or terribly idiotic, and _I_ believe the latter. Nothing good comes from letting someone think you may like him or her as much as they like you. However, I worry about Serena. Sometimes she is so desperate to make Darien remember it scares me. Even more so since I don't know just how much she now recalls after my spell. In the end, I decide I have to talk to her, and decide after their show would be the best time. That's only in two weeks anyway. I spend the time burying myself in my work and teaching Ambrosia.

Opening night of the play comes around. As far as I can see, it is a full house. My seat is in the back so I won't be seen and distract the actresses. The play follows the standard Snow White story line, except there aren't any dwarves. Melvin thought that since the girls complained so much about their part, they would be happier as woodland creatures instead. I already knew this of course, but the fifteen-dollar admission price is worth every penny to see the scouts dressed as furry little creatures! Unfortunately, they don't even make it to the second act hardly when a cardian attacks. The audience doesn't understand that this is a real monster and a threat to them unless they want to spend the next week in a coma—the monsters only steal energy, they don't kill anyone. (If they would just try and setup an energy bank like there are blood banks it would be easier all the way around. All except for the part where the one who is controlling the monsters takes over the earth…)

The girls seem more than a little ticked that their play is being interrupted and are taking it personally. Four woodland creatures and one evil queen disappear as the set is torn down. Darien has the nerve to save Ann from the cardian and then the sailor scouts appear, even more theatrically than usual. I spot Serena's brother, Sammy, in the front cheering on the fight. As is the norm, an alien that reminds me of an elf-like Alan, also appears. The battle is relatively quick. The scouts enjoy the applause of the audience for their wonderful performance, then disappear. What catches _my_ attention, though, is Ann stalking out the backstage door, now visible through the crushed scenery if one has good eye sight, like she is going to kill someone. I find this strange not because Ann is such a wonderfully kind and giving person that I can't imagine her wanting to harm someone, but because she isn't chasing Darien around thanking him for saving her and trying to convince him that means they are destined to be together. I make a quick exit out the back and float around until I spot her. I follow her. 

She goes into a nice apartment building that I recognize as where she lives. This not being the first time I've followed Ann, I know which window to look for. I don't like the way she treats people, especially Serena, and the way she chases after Darien. It just seems too weird. And it is about to get weirder. 

Ann storms into the living room as I move into position to hover outside their window. I can hear the door slam even though I'm outside. The brother and sister start to argue—and turn into the alien enemies the scouts have been fighting. Then Alan kisses Ann, a kiss that shows they are definitely more than brother and sister. What kind of non-people are they anyway?! Alan chases after Serena and Ann after Darien, when, in fact, they love _each other_. You can't even call that a love triangle, when you add in that Serena loves Darien but Darien doesn't remember he loves Serena it begins to form more a Pandora's box than a love triangle. I was right to have thought that something was wrong about them. It's only been about half an hour, so I decide to go back to the play and try to talk to Serena; she should know about this.

When I reach the theater, the audience has already gone and the actors are milling about the stage debating what they can do to fix the scenery for the next night's performance. All the scenery and the theatre expenses still have to be met, so as they say, "the show must go on." Actually, all but one actor is milling around, one young blond is draped across the dwarves-that-are-animals beds, sleeping. Rei glares at Serena's resting form.

"How can she sleep like that! We have so much work to do." She goes over to Serena about to wake her when Amy intervenes. 

"Just let her rest. I don't think Serena would really have anything to suggest anyway." The others nod agreement. Then they all go back to the dressing rooms to get props and costumes reorganized. As soon as they are out of sight I move out of the shadows from the back of the theatre. Not wanting to make Serena mad by shaking her awake, I am slightly more devious. I float over to the stage lights' switch and turn on everything, training the spotlight on Serena. She jumps and covers her eyes.

"Not funny, Rei. I was having a really good dream." With that said she plops back down and turns over away from the light to go back to sleep. I come back down to rest on the stage.

"Not Rei, Serena. Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you." She turns back over and stares at me, lost in thought. I stare back. The usual staring ensues. Déjà vu. 

"So," I start a little uncomfortably, "Have you eaten yet?" She looks chagrinned momentarily.

"Um…not really…I kinda ate all of the queens apples…" Serena indicates an empty basket that her character carries in the play when she gives Snow White the poison apple. Then she brightens up, "But I'm still really hungry." Her stomach growls to accentuate her point. 

"Good. Let's go over to the arcade, my treat for your stunning performance." Serena jumps up and runs off stage, returning in a flash with her coat. 

"I told everyone that I was going out to eat," she tells me. We head out to the arcade and Serena goes on chattering cheerfully about the play and how this was the first time she had been happy to see a cardian, if it hadn't appeared when it had, Darien would have kissed Ann. To myself I think that Alan probably timed that just right. I am about to tell her about the duo when we reach the arcade and Serena starts chattering again, this time about Andrew. I guess she still considers him her first real crush. She pulls me up to the counter to introduce him. He's nice, but busy, as he ushers us to a booth in the crowded restaurant. After ordering, Serena quiets down, so I tell her about my new job and Ambrosia, trying to think of a way to subtly broach the subject of what she remembers. She listens attentively, well, almost. (When the food comes it is a lost cause.) It doesn't take Serena long to finish eating.

"You know acting is hard work. All those lines, you really work up an appetite," She says smiling contentedly. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. I should apologize. The remembrance spell didn't work right. You lost a week and now the others won't ever trust me." I watch her for a reaction. Serena has on one of her few serious expressions. 

"It wasn't your fault. When I went to sleep, I remembered everything like a dream and the more I saw the more I wanted to stay there. It was so beautiful and I used to be graceful and good at everything. No one would ever have called me a klutz or crybaby then." A smile brakes across her face, "or meatball head." We both laugh for a moment and I feel the slight tension that was my worry leave me as she goes on more cheerfully this time. "I don't know what …ah…spell you used, but even though I tried to see everything of my old life, the only memories I could reach were those with you in them, too. Not that there's anything wrong with that," she adds quickly, "We had a lot of fun didn't we?" I nod, smiling. Then her face goes serious again. "What happened to you? And don't just sigh at me and change the subject like I know you always used to."

"Hmmm…you certainly do remember a lot. Maybe all that sleep will have done you good in the end. You're going to have a lot of homework to make up you know." She frowns slightly at that.

"Unah, you're not changing the subject this time. Tell me," Serena said in her most imperial voice. I catch myself about to sigh, then laugh at my predictability. 

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm surprised you don't recall already since you know about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom." I pause for a moment, collecting my thoughts.

"A very long time ago, I was the daughter of the captain of the guard and a lady in waiting to the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Since they both worked at the palace, we were given quarters there, near the royal ones, so my parents could be near the Queen. My Father was there to protect her, my Mother to support and help her with the duller of everyday tasks. They happened to get pregnant at nearly the same time and became close friends. You were born about a month before me. The other scouts were already three by the time you were born. They had been sworn to protect you, and the Kingdom, but they were so young that still mostly lived at home. You would cry whenever you were alone, so when I was born they put us in the same room. Basically, we grew up together. Officially, I was your lady in waiting and travelling companion when the other scouts were busy. I also learned some defense moves from my father since I was also your last protector. At that time, I had no power, even though my father did, so all I could really have done if someone had already gotten past your scouts would be to shield you from any blast. It never came to that."

"We were kind of mischievous when we were young. The court just put up with our pranks. Of course, we grew out of that and when the other scouts were nine, we were six, they came to live at the castle." I didn't add that once they came, I backed off, letting them take over as Serena's best friends, since that is what I believed, and believe, is their place. After all, they were/are all princesses, I will never be. I only went back to playing the best friend when they went home to visit their parents. "Everything was fairly peaceful, then an unprecedented event took place when we were sixteen, the prince of the earth came to visit the Moon Kingdom as a gesture of peace. The earth was the crown jewel of the solar system, even though the other planets were too proud to admit it, they were all really watching over it and protecting it. When the prince came with his four guardians, everything changed. You fell in love with him, and he loved you just as much in return. All of the scouts found a love, Rei with Jadeite, Mina with Malachite, Amy with Zoycite (as a man. I, the author don't go for all those same sex relationships, no one in this story is going to be gay or a lesbian, sorry to anyone who is), and Lita with Nephlite. I have to admit that I was more than a little jealous. None of you were supposed to love them, it was almost forbidden, so you hid your affections and stole down to the earth in secret. One time I followed after you to warn you that someone from the court was catching on, Luna of course. That was when I met Jarreid, a palace soldier. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but believe me, I came back with you again. I also helped to keep Luna at bay by setting her up with Artemis. All six of us hid our feelings," I smile sardonically, "We hid for too long. An ambitious noble woman from the earth managed to get herself engaged to the prince. That was a very bad day. That woman was Beryl and it didn't take her too long to figure out that Darien loved you, not her. After that, she discovered the scouts loved his generals and then even found out about Jarreid and I. I was the most vulnerable as I had no powers," I say bitterly, feeling the silent tears coming down my face. I no longer see Serena, just the past… 

I look out one of the large picture windows of the palace. The stars shine brightly, but the earth is brighter still. I can't help but gaze longingly at it. Jarreid had asked me to marry him last night, just before Serena and her court left from their "diplomatic mission" to earth. Of course, I had accepted and we are now engaged. It will be a few years before my parents will consent, though. For him, I will wait an eternity if I must. So caught up in my musings am I, that I never hear the footsteps behind me until a hand covers my mouth and it is too late…

"Hey, anything wrong?" Serena brakes into my thoughts and I'm brought back to the present, "You just spaced out worse than I do." I am trying to remember where I was in my story when I spot Serena's friends coming into the arcade. Unfortunately, they see me also. 

"Serena, stay away from her!" Lita all but yells as Rei pull Serena up and away from me. Darien stands behind them, frowning in confusion at this sudden and unexpected show of protectiveness. Luna even stands in front between Serena and I. Putting my hands up in mock surrender and backing away slowly, I leave the arcade. Serena just continues to look surprised. I can't say that I blame them since, after Beryl, I've done more damage to Serena than anyone else. She hadn't even been laid up for a week after fighting Beryl, for that matter. Oh well, I think to myself, tomorrow's another day. 

I head to work early the next morning, planning to walk instead of fly, or at least part of the way. I find myself unconsciously going to Darien's neighborhood. As I approach his apartment, I see Ann is standing around the corner of the building's sidewalk, just waiting to "run into" Darien. Enough is enough, if Darien isn't going to do something about the pest then I will. Now I realize I didn't tell Serena that Ann and Alan are the enemy they've been fighting. Serena's ditzyness is obviously beginning to wear off on me. I put the thought aside and make a beeline to Ann, unfortunately, Darien comes out at that moment. It is time I had a little fun, I think evilly.

Darien walks toward the corner. Ann waits breathlessly, very breathlessly as I use an energy shield to plaster her to the wall along the sidewalk. Darien is absorbed in reading a textbook and walks right by her. Once he is out of range, and Ann is getting exasperated as she claws the invisible barrier, I drop it. She falls flat on her face. I have a feeling it is going to be a very good day.

Is anyone out there reading? I'd love to hear from you! Stay on for the next chapter J


	5. Dangerous Detention

This is really short. I decided to split up chapter five into two parts, so six is longer. Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE R&R!!

The next two days go very well. I work in repairing artifacts for a few hours, have lunch with Ambrosia, who is proving to be a very apt student after only four lessons, and then work a few more hours before leaving. The people I work with aren't overly friendly; but then again, there just isn't a whole of talking going on in the museum's basement since everyone is immersed in their work. 

I go to Serena's school after work, guessing that she has detention for being late again because she stayed up late after the final performance of the play. I had decided not to tell her about Ann and Alan until the show was over, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to finish it, and there haven't been any attacks since anyway. Still, I think Serena and her friends need to know. 

I look young enough to be a student, so no one questions my presence in the halls. I peek into the detention room through the door window and am stunned to see that Serena and Ann are both in detention, writing like their lives depend on it. I knew I should have told Serena to watch out for Ann and Alan before. Now it might be too late. I try the door and am not terribly surprised to find it locked. Looking through the window again, I see Ann get up, change to her alien form, and start to glow as she reaches out a hand toward an unsuspecting Serena. I hit the door in an attempt to get Serena's attention. It doesn't work. 

Fear fills me as I run back down the hall and out the school. As I reach the wall of the class's outer window, I see it is going to be another interesting day. A cardian stands on the pavement and the scouts are already here after it. Ann and Alan, as aliens, appear. The fight begins. I watch for Serena, knowing she was just in danger and that she is the only one who can kill the monster. I cloak myself in shadowed energy and float to the class's window, careful to stay in the shadows. The window is open and I spot Serena slumped on her desk, energy drained no doubt. The fight doesn't sound like it's going very well without her. No matter what Rei says Serena is the greatest fighter of them all when push comes to shove. I lend her some of my energy and step back to be unnoticed. The sounds from outside draw Serena to the window and the fight is soon over. Unfortunately, Ann and Alan got away, but it is obvious to me that they are losing strength fast. They weren't even in control of this latest aberration.

Serena is tired after having her energy drained and goes home to sleep immediately. I hope I will be able to talk to her before something else happens. Maybe I should try Darien…nah. Of course, after giving out my own energy, I'm also tired, so I go home. There's always tomorrow, right?


	6. Wrong

Thank You to everyone who has reviewed me!! I really appreciate it! 

Chapter Six

It's a terrible thing to be wrong, especially when you think someone could die for it. After all this time, one must believe my timing and tracking skills to be infallible. They aren't. The next morning, I go out to Serena's house, first thing, only to find my clock had died and I'm running three hours late. Serena and the rest, even Darien, are already at school. If I hadn't had my job for only three weeks, I would just go pull one of them from class, but I don't want to be fired. Besides, the cardians hardly ever attack twice in a row. I resolve to find _any_ of them after work. 

Unfortunately, my bad luck holds. 

It is a long day and I have trouble concentrating. The man that I had corrected before has to stop me from making a near irreparable mistake. I have to stay even later than usual because of this. By the time I get off, I know that not even Serena could still be in detention, so I go to the arcade. None of them are there. I wander the streets till I feel someone's energy being drained. Finally, a lucky break! I run full tilt in that direction and find myself at a department store having a Sailor Moon show. Molly and Melvin, along with the other watchers, have had their energy drained. If bad luck really does exist, Molly has the worst case of it. She is just a magnet for evil psychos. The aliens actually escape with the energy and I decide to follow them instead of waiting for the scouts. 

Looking through my usual place at the window, I see Ann and Alan go into a dark room in their apartment I hadn't really noticed before. They close the door behind them, so I can't see inside. 

It's already dark and they aren't coming out. After a while, I am tired of floating around and figure that I'll be spotted soon anyway. I head to Serena's house, deep in thought about what should be done after the scouts find out about Ann and Alan. Obviously they can't just go on with life as usual, but then again, other than stealing energy, the two appear to have any goals. They don't seem like the world-domination types, if they were, I'm sure they wouldn't be in school. No one who has such delusions of grandeur could stand for the degradation of school life. So caught up in my thoughts am I, that I'm caught totally off guard as a hand covers my mouth just like before…

__

The hand is so cold it takes my breath away. I try to scream and struggle, using all the defensive moves my father ever taught me, but am held fast. With no way to break free I start to panic. Where is everyone? I can still see. Dark figures come into view. They are cloaked, with hoods pulled down to cover their faces. I manage to kick the leg of the one who is holding me. My attacker falls back. I try to run. Too many of them. I don't even get a chance to scream. Four hold me down, the one I'd kicked limps over and we are transported away instantly. It all happens in a matter of seconds. Seconds that will come to cost me an eternity…

I pull myself away from the memory, over with as quickly as it began. I am no longer that girl who couldn't defend herself. Which is good, since my current assailants aren't here to abduct me. 

I let my energy rise to the surface, giving off a kind of electric shock, only with hundred times the normal voltage. The one holding me cries out in momentary pain and releases me. I keep the energy at surface level to ensure that neither of the two can touch me. I'm not surprised to see Ann and Alan. They both stand off a little ways to assess me. I do the same. They seem worn out, or unenergized. We stare at each other. 

"What do you want?" I ask calmly, but with steel in my voice. They glance at each other. Ann takes charge.

"You've been spying on us!" She glares daggers. What can I say to that? After all, it's true. 

"Yes." I make it more of a statement than a question.

"We can't let you interfere in our work. Either leave us alone, or die," Alan says. It would be more convincing if he didn't look like he could drop at any moment.

"You seem tired," I say sarcastically, baiting them, "Why don't _you_ leave?" Ann has a low tolerance for any kind of comeback, no matter how unimaginative it is. She charges at me, but too sluggishly. I simply move out of the way, putting up an energy wall where I stood, which she smacks into like a moth into a bug zapper. Ann crumples to the ground. Alan, seeing her having fallen, takes action. He pulls out a card and a flute. I know better than to start making fun of the enemy when he is about to do something I haven't seen previously. He begins to play before I can react to knock the flute away. A monster, or cardian, comes out. It is about six feet tall and just plain weird looking. Then again, what's new? Alan takes action, as I am momentarily distracted. He grabs Ann and teleports away. That leaves me to fight the cardian. I suddenly wonder if I have the power to take down even one little cardian on my own, after all, the scouts can only kill them when they first reach a new energy level. The one from the museum had been somewhat worn out for me by Sailor Moon. Otherwise I doubt I could've done it. 

The thing has a fairly feminine build, though well muscled. It screeches more than talks, which is fitting since it looks at least half crow. All in all, it reminds me of a Harpy. Enough time spent scrutinizing. It shoots off razor sharp feathers at me. I barely have time to put up my energy shield. I answer that attack by throwing a ball of energy at it. It bounces harmlessly off the thing's feathers. It comes at me fast, so fast I can hardly see it moving at all, and that's when I notice the smell, like something out of a compost heap. I gag and feel nauseated. It moves too swiftly for me to out run it, and my attack didn't touch it, which just leaves outsmarting the monster. At least I have that much going for me; it looks about as intelligent as a doorknob. 

These creatures always have their weaknesses anyway. I decide to try the "Wizard of Oz" approach. There is a fountain in a nearby park. I pull my shield around me fully and run for it. The cardian continues to throw feathers, but now I have just as much protection has it does. It follows me to the fountain and I douse it with water by redirecting the flow through a sort of energy aqueduct. I'd forgotten just how well water carries electricity, and energy is, in a way, electricity. A bright light fills the night sky. The creature screeches loud enough that I have to cover my ears as it falls to the ground. The good news is that it's down for the count; the bad news is it's not dead yet. Now what? It's not as if I can just leave the harpy-cardian laying there for some unsuspecting victim to stumble upon. I could always drop it off at some government lab, but no one deserves that kind of torture. 

I walk over and examine the thing. The feathers are long and black, more like an ostrich, only too sharp to touch. The wings remind me of those old "sky dancer" toys, more like paddles on the arms than real wings. It has the face of a young woman with too much black makeup. The human feet end in talons. I sit down next to the thing to think. On one hand, I could always take the creature over to Serena and have her dust it, or whatever. On the other hand, I could send it to some exotic zoo, only one-step up from a lab, though it would stay alive. This is the first time I've had to decide whether something deserves to live or die. Before, it has been a them - or- me situation where I chose to protect myself and those with me, without even thinking about it. I wonder if it'd be happier in Greece or somewhere in Africa. I pull the spell book that I carry with me everywhere now a days out of my satchel. Flipping through the pages, I come to the instant transportation spell. It will take a lot of energy out of me, enough that I may just pass out on the street afterward, especially since I'll have to use another spell to ensure it won't be too dangerous. That means I won't be able to warn Serena tonight. However, I've already made my mind up.

Setting the book down, I concentrate, putting my energy into the words I repeat in my mind, changing them slightly to fit the situation. The cardian glows briefly. The feathers cease to be knives, becoming soft as any bird's. The talons retract till they disappear. I can't do anything about its speed. The invisible line that connects it to whatever it is that it would gather energy for is severed, so it can't drain people anymore. With that done, I sink to my knees and begin the next spell. The creature flickers a few times, then disappears, gone to Mt. Olympos National Park, Greece. It seems the most fitting place for the crow-harpy. Good luck, I wish to the creature, and more so to anyone who should happen to find it. Which is unlikely, given how fast it is. With that, I fall forward in exhaustion and see no more…

__

I wake up in a cold, dank cell. I don't even recall passing out. Maybe this is just where they transported me to. Whoever "they" are, wherever "this" is. I feel silent tears fall down my cheeks. How could I go from being so happy to so lost and confused in just one moment? At least I'm not hurt, just scared. I don't yell or move; I don't want to draw anyone's attention. Maybe if I can just think, I'll be all right. I just need to be quiet…I hear footsteps outside, I can't help but glance up, through the cell bars. The men in cloaks are back. The first one lowers his hood and I can't quell the shock and fear that rises again in me…

The memory fades, but the feeling doesn't. I try to tell myself that it was all a long time ago, back before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. What can you say about old fears? There is no rationalization, emotions will do as they please, and there is no control. I try the Jedi way of accepting them. Doesn't work. It's a relief when a voice breaks through my thoughts. I open my eyes and look around, taking reassurance in the fact that this is no cell. Though the sterol and too-white walls are almost as bad, I have to close my eyes against the sudden brightness. The voice continues none stop through all of this.

"…and then the street cleaner brought you in and here you are now. Well, actually we had you in emergency for a while, but then the doctor decided that it was just another case of energy drain. Do you know how many cases of that there've been in the last few months? It's amazing, never heard of before now. And it's not like the people are working too hard or something. After all, if that were true, I'd be the first one to go. Hey, are you awake yet?" the friendly-looking, black haired nurse finally turns to me, "Oops, I guess you might want to sleep, right? He he, I'll just go now…" Her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I know, I talk too much, but I can't help it you see my youngest daughter just got this big award at school and…" She continues to talk. I sit up and smile, nodding to show I'm paying attention. 

After about a half-hour of this, including ten apologies for talking too much, a doctor comes in and shoos her away. This doctor is tall and slim, with short hair. Amy's mother. It is a small world after all. We've never technically met before. She checks my chart and vital signs.

"You appear to be fine now. That is unusual. People with similar cases have taken weeks to heal to the point you have in a few hours." She looks at me quizzically. I think I should go before I become a guinea pig to some experiment. 

"Great then I'll just be going…" I say as I get out of the bed. Luckily I'm still in my street clothes. I hate those gown things they always make patients wear. 

"Just check out at the front desk." With that, she turns and goes back to her duties. Not much of a conversationalist, yet she didn't seem rude or uncompassionate to me, just busy and professional. 

"Check out" is the right word for it. The price for one night in the hospital is criminal considering they didn't actually do anything for me except throw me in a room. I would have to sell another painting if I were ever in here for more than a day. 

Now I just have to find Serena.

Last chapter of the Doom Tree series coming up next! Stay tuned : )


	7. Falling Too Far

Not wanting to waste time, I actually wave over a taxi instead of walking

Not wanting to waste time, I actually wave over a taxi instead of walking. Serena and the scouts need to know about Ann and Alan _now_. The cab happens to go through their neighborhood on the way. Looking out the window, my heart skips a beat. It's not every day that I see a tree actively growing out of building. I tell the taxi driver to stop and just throw some money to him. I start off running, never taking my eyes off the tree. 

People are being cleared from the area by the police. Immense chunks of stone and steel are falling as the tree extends its roots. I dodge them all and shake off the police; I can feel the energy around the building moving in odd waves and know that this is the final battle. I see the Sailor Senshi arrive ahead of me. They manage to make it into the building, but the roots cover that entrance quickly, almost as if it's trying to trap them inside. It reforms to become impenetrable from the ground level. The tree, now having consumed the entire building, ceases to expand, although a root thrashes about occasionally. The distance to that building seems to take an eternity to cover.

A scream fills the air. _Serena_. _Please don't let me be too late, please. _I reach the building only to find that even after close inspection, there is no way in. Then again, I don't really need stairs anyway. For once abandoning all thoughts of caution and not caring who sees me, I jump into the air and just keep going up. 

Branches cover every window; leaves block every balcony. It seems to have become an organic fortress. I wonder about the people who were on the top floors. Did they have time to escape this aberration? This must have been the thing which Ann and Alan guarded so carefully in that room. _Please,_ I ask again, _let me help this once._ I have asked this before. There seems some malicious consciousness working against me. In the past, when the Senshi fought my mortal, or I should say immortal, enemy Queen Beryl, I would have intervened to avenge my home, my family, and most of all, my love, Jereid. Something or someone, perhaps, always prevented this. Caught on the outside, desperation mingling with the frustration of a thousand lonely years and a hundred bitter thoughts, I vow that this time I _will not_ give in or give up. This renewal of determination causes the adrenaline to pour through my veins. I can feel the energy gathering around me. _A tree, do they think a _tree _can stop me! _ I throw a ball of energy into it. The light spreads through the tree and makes it stronger. _Fine, then it'll just have to be the direct way._ I backup and slam myself full force into a crack between the branches – and become trapped there. Writhing about frantically and losing my focus to my frenzied plight, I feel the branches begin to crush me. 

Sound from the altercation above reaches me. I fight against my organic adversary to no avail. Thinking that my movements are only making the situation worse, I am still. It is a grave mistake. The instant I cease to assail it, the branch tightens such that I hear my ribs crack. Even so, I continue to resist. Bringing my legs up to pry the branch away. I am certain I'll never view Arbor Day the same way again. This new offensive gains me enough slack to push myself into the building – and out into thin air. Falling, I fleetingly wonder what happened to floors eight through five when I smack down on four. I do have the presence of mind to slow my descent somewhat, not that I am very grateful for it. My chest feel's as though Dante's _Inferno_ has opened up a chain store there. I take a moment to regroup. I still have the Book; I would just as soon have died as lost it. Flipping through it hastily, I find a spell to lessen the pain and maybe even mend myself a little. It takes a moment of complete concentration, a moment I shouldn't spare, but can't bear to not do so. With careful palpation, I touch my chest and focus on the words. The tree anticipates this small break in my defense. It strikes out against me again. Caught off guard and injured, I can do nothing to avert another plunge past broken floors and the equally broken dreams they represent. These were people's home, the center and security upon which they established a life. The adrenaline begins to wane, and I hear that great voice that breaths uncertainty, called truth. _What if they never needed you anyway and now you…_ I don't finish the thought. The ground floor seems to rush up to meet me. We connect with brutal force and the sound of more flesh tearing. I lay there and cough a few times, feeling the warm nectar that gives life leave me. _Ambrosia, elixir of the gods, do you leave me now? _I ask myself, more than a little delirious. Though I struggle to hold on, I can feel myself slipping into nothingness like the last star holding out against the daybreak. _If only I'd told them…_

Not so far away, Serena faced a formidable task. She would never take the life of anything that she viewed as having some hope of redemption. Though Ann had endeavored to steal Darien away from her, though she had belligerently rejected every friendly advance, though she even now wanted Serena dead, Serena still felt that something could be done. She just had no idea what. Luna was already injured and lay unmoving with Artemis watching over her. Serena made herself believe that Luna would be fine so long as she won this battle. Having her friends there during battles both strengthened and weakened her. It gave her strength in that she was longer alone. Being of a generally genial nature and more given to being in the company of others than alone, she needed their support. However, for her great and loving spirit, it would, as it had in the past, all but destroy her if they were killed. 

The Doom Tree held Darien, as Darien, not Tuxedo Mask. It was like a cat toying with a mouse, bringing her, as she was also captive, closer to him only to pull him away from her again. Just as she was to touch his hand, Alan intervened.

"I won't let you touch my Serena!" 

Darien was taken farther away and Serena felt as though she were being torn. Emotional wounds are a funny thing; they can cut deeper than any sword without ever piercing the flesh, but leave a scar just as visible. Darien's eyes reflected this pain. He began to recall small fragments of memories. Slowly his love for Serena, and all that they had already gone through, came to him and he struggled to touch her, if only for an instant. Ann, already grieved by Darien's rejection, and now even more so by Alan's, called forth her power in anger. The Tree felt this and cried out, stealing Darien and Serena's energy. Then it recoiled away from them and they fell, unconscious. Ann and Alan moved to catch their respective loves, not seeing that they loved in vain. 

The four senshi appeared, their presence giving strength to Serena. As Alan and Ann turned their attention to a more pressing threat than their love lives, Serena collected her feet from under her and felt power returning to her. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, much to the horror of Alan. She said a few words, but moved quickly to the aid of her beloved. Darien still lay unconscious. 

Ann and Alan argued bitterly. Darien opened his eyes and took in the sight of the odango haired girl before him. Just seeing her gave him renewed energy. 

"Sailor Moon?" 

Sailor Moon answered with affection sounding clearly in her voice, "No. I'm just a girl who loves you…" Tenderly, they reached for each other's hand in holy palmer's kiss. 

This was too much for Ann and Alan. In their torment, they attacked first the devoted dyad and then the Senshi who ran forward to protect their liege and friend. They were overpowered by another blast from the aliens. Serena, seeing her friends defeated, struggled again to her feet, though not with the alacrity of before. She moved in front of Darien and stood unmoving, and unyielding, before them. 

"Stop it!" She cried. Seeking to breakthrough to them as much as to protect Darien, "Ann was trying very hard when we were doing the play... Alan also greeted me very warmly… Darian and I both like that part of you… Because we are friends, we came to see how you were doing."   
Alan, being the more reasonable of the two thought to himself_, So that feeling that I had was friendship? _Ann had always been more prone giving way to her emotions. She was consumed by the knowledge that Darien had, and would, never love her. Caught in this torment, she answered quickly in her aversion to Serena, "You took Darien from me!" Disconsolate and dejected, she readied herself for another great attack with which to kill Serena. 

Sailor Moon was ready to answer this. For all her clumsiness, her crying, and her irresponsibility, she was at her essence a knowing and benevolent person. She still stood defiantly and retorted with compassion, "A person that you love isn't something that you take." This was more than Ann could bear; she released her pain into a blast. Darien moved with surprising agility considering the state he was in, but was powered by the exigency of protecting Serena's life. Ann felt the tear in her soul and increased her power. Everyone ceased to exist to her, what she fought was not the opponent before her. Ann wanted the pain of never being able to trust even her closest companion, of living life only from moment to moment because the future was so ambiguous, of never having a home and being one of the last of a dying race in a strange and forsaken land, to just leave her in peace, so she pressed her attack imagining this was the enemy she would eradicate.

Alan watched in awe of Darien's devotion. Sailor Moon begged him to move, to believe she would be the better one to handle such an attack, but really only wanting to preserve his life. Then, at once, Alan understood. He recognized love as he never had before. In that moment, he could have explained the concept to a dead man and the man would have been moved just by the description. Looking up to Ann, Alan finally realized that he had only been _attracted_ to Serena for her beauty and the way she could light up a room with her smile. He had really always _loved_ Ann, and, subconsciously, had only gone after Serena to make Ann jealous enough to return his love. Now if only he could make her see in time…

"Ann, love isn't something you try to take. It is a consideration for others in your heart," Ann said pleadingly. The Senshi joined him in his appeal, which just enraged Ann all the more. The Moonlight Knight even appeared to aid them in their plea. Ann was completely blinded by her anger and suffering, she tried to destroy the knight. This was the last straw for the monstrous Tree. It knocked the Senshi away like flies before turning on the two aliens. Alan jumped in front of Ann to save her from the now savage Tree. At that moment, as the tree struck him and sent him flying to the ground, Ann at last understood what he had been so urgently trying to convince her of. Time stood still. She saw his love for her just as clearly as she saw the branch that came to finish Alan while he was unable to defend himself. Her pain left her. She could think clearly for the first time in her life, so far as her memory reached at least. Nothing mattered more than Alan and nothing could have been more precious than his life. So she felt no regret as she moved in front of him and was impaled by a branch meant to kill him. Sailor Moon watched in horror as the branch withdrew. Alan caught Ann and held her gently. The Tree seemed to cry out his anguish so that they were surrounded by the sorrow of his loss. He begged her to hold on for a little longer while she confessed her love to him and quickly passed away.

A benevolent voice, marked by the same grief that Alan now felt, spoke, ""I was caught in anger and I hurt my own child. I am the Doom Tree. I was finally able to awaken from the long sleep. I was born on a beautiful planet that was totally covered with water. But I was the only one on that planet. I was alone for a long time, but one day another life form appeared from my pods. I loved them, and they loved me. I found out that something with a heart could not be alone." 

"But then they began to fight over my energy. There weren't any left that had the same feelings as me. Then they forgot about love and were controlled by hatred. Eventually they fought a war and destroyed their own planet. I escaped into space with the remaining ones. But they never stopped fighting. Since I wasn't loved, I became weaker and weaker. So I decided to put my hopes on the two that were born after I went out into space. They were Alan and Ann. In order for me to give you energy, I had to keep my activity to a minimum so I put myself into sleep. I prayed that you two would grow up to have consideration for others."

"Sailor Moon, when you came into the room I felt a strong love and started to awaken. But Alan and Ann didn't have the consideration. They only thought about stealing. I was caught in anger and I attacked you. I even killed my own child. Please understand. What I need is not energy. It is love." 

This simple statement hit Alan harder than any weapon ever could. All that he and Ann had ever tried to do had been for naught. The days that they were weak and near to dying could have been so easily averted if only someone had been there to teach them love before. It was so simply. It was so obvious now, only maybe love was not such an easy a thing; looking down at Ann's inert body he thought that love was cruel to show itself and then leave so soon. "So that's it. The one that protected us when we were little, it was your branches, your leaves. I'm sorry Doom Tree, our mother." His head bent over Ann's and his silent tears fell on her sepulchral form. 

The Doom Tree said, "Sailor Moon, my body is now beginning to decay because of this anger. Please use your power of love to purify me." After seeing these poor souls' world fall apart, Serena could refuse them nothing. Though her own energy was diminishing, she called upon her power to free the tree of every vice. 

The Doom Tree said, "With the last of my remaining energy, I will heal those who were killed for me, my child Ann." This said, the tree disappeared and Serena was gripped with fear, thinking that she had killed the benevolent entity. The Moonlight Knight quieted her fears. Serena turned to him questioningly, wanting to know for once and for all whom this mysterious man was. Darien was still prostrate on the floor. She remembered the day she had been shaken to the core to see that Darien and the Moonlight Knight were in the same room, at the same time. Up until that point Serena had liked to imagine that Darien's love for her transcended his apparent amnesia and that when she needed him, he was always there for her. As if he were reading her thoughts, the Knight stepped forward and pulled the cloth that covered his face away. Serena couldn't breathe for a moment. It was _Darien_! She looked with disbelief from Darien to the Knight and back again. She only managed to stutter out one word, "_How!?"_

"The Imperium Silver Crystal tried to seal the memory of Prince Darien when he was regenerated," the Knight explained, "But his desire to protect you was too strong. So the Imperium Silver Crystal separated those feelings from Prince Darien and created the Moonlight Knight. I existed only for one very important girl, you, Serena. But Prince Darien has awakened. So I should go back into him. Adieu." He rejoined Darien's body. Darien began to stir immediately and Serena ran to him. 

Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "I'm sorry I made you wait. Serena … meatball head." Serena's joy spilled over to the point where she could have burst from the feeling. _Darien remembered and he loved her again. _For one moment at least, the world could have ended for all she cared because her world was right before her. They embraced, but the moment was ruined by a few strangled giggles coming from the peanut gallery. 

"So are you two an item now?" Mina asked mock innocently. They didn't have time to answer, though. Ann and Alan, temporarily forgotten in the revelry of triumph, were suddenly both standing up. A small seedling hung in the air, glowing faintly. 

"Let's raise this on a new planet," Ann said to Alan, who had his arm around her protectively, "Yes, with the energy of our love..." They turned to Sailor Moon and thanked her profusely before floating off into space through the gaping hole that might once have been called a ceiling, but, along with the walls, now resembled a Swiss cheese arena. 

The Senshi checked on the cats. Mercury bandaged Luna. Looking around, they wondered what they could do about this mess. As usual, collateral damage would not ultimately be their concern. Saving the world would have to be repayment enough for the damage done. 

Even so, the company left the place hastily to look for a way down. Insurance investigators were an equal match to any evil villain. There was no way to jump to a nearby building, and jumping down from there wasn't really a reasonable option either. That left slowly and cautiously, making their way down to the ground floor by whatever means possible. This turned out to be a perilous venture and by the time they reached the ground floor, they had twice as many cuts and bruises. Still, victory made their mood a congenial one and they weren't disheartened in the least. Serena and Darien were especially happy and had a lot to catch up on. They were so busy celebrating and recounting the play by play that they almost missed the figuring lying askew on the floor. The body was clearly femine, with long red hair covering her like a protective moss, or strange mass of cobwebs, it was difficult to decide which one. The frame was slight and she was covered in dust and bruises, and blood, such that it was difficult to recognize her. But Serena did know her and for the umpteenth time that day, she felt her heart stop and catch in her throat. The others turned to see what was keeping Serena and saw what she was looking at. None of them could identify the girl, though she was familiar. Ami hastened to examine the body. She frowned in concern and concentration. 

"She's alive, but not by much. From the damage my scan picked up, she should be long since dead," Ami said, shaking her head at this enigma, "We need to get her to a hospital _now_." 

They detransformed. Serena, Ami, and Darien all stayed with the girl while the others walked outside and pretended they had been innocent bystanders caught in the decrepit building. That wasn't hard to believe; they looked like they'd been through a war zone and back. Medics came in and took the girl immediately to a hospital. Serena insisted adamantly on going in the ambulance with them while Darien squished the others into his car. Their joyful mood fell into pensiveness as each tried to recall just who this girl was and why, when the rest of the apartment had been so obviously evacuated, she alone remained. 

  
Only one more chapter left in the Doom Tree episodes of "Heart of Ambrosia." While she survive? Maybe…If I'm in a good mood that day : P


	8. Becoming the Pawn

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I become fully cognizant. The stark walls of the hospital should surround me, but there is only darkness. This darkness is almost palpable and there is no mistaking the evil. Worse than anything, it's familiar. My eyes snap open to an obscurity so all consuming I could see it without eyes. I'm back in the cell, except this time it's not some spectral dream of a past I'd just as soon forget; this is the reality of the moment. I feel it draw me back into that awful memory, and the old fear surfaces again. Beryl…

__

The man lowers his hood and I recoil in horror. The others follow suit. Darien's guards, Jareid's friends also, and they've betrayed us. Trust and loyalty are such dear things to me that I forget for an instant who I am, and where I am, as I become too incensed to bear it. 

"How dare you! You who pledged your lives, your hearts! How dare you insult the princesses and Darien, your truest friend, whom you swore to protect with your very lives!" My tone is scything to my own ears, but Jadeite laughs easily. 

"I think we upset her," he mocks me, "we must defend our honor." I had gotten to my feet as I spoke. He raises his hand in front of him, palm out, and knocks me back into the fall without having to take so much as a step forward. The breath is knocked out of me and I can't rise for a moment. Their attention is quickly drawn away from me as another enters the dungeon. They drop to their knees in an almost groveling sign of respect.

"Be careful, my generals, remember I have plans," Beryl's serpentine voice is well suited to her equally baneful and snake like beauty. "Bring her to the chamber." She turns brusquely with a rustle of skirt and flick of hair. Jadeite steps forward to pull me to my feet. Zoycite takes my other arm and together they drag me from the cell and up a long, winding staircase. Light is a fleeting thing in this place. It hides from the darkness afraid to show itself. They deposit me on the floor of a wide room with a low ceiling, only one word describes it: evil. Malachite brandishes a knife. I do not want to die here! I fight against their iron hold. Useless to resist, but I never relinquish all control so easily.

Kunzite seizes my shoulder length hair and pulls it out behind me. I think it is another tactic to use to hold me down. I ignore it, a deadly mistake. Malachite brings the knife down and I scream despite myself. Beryl takes the hair to throw into a small dark pool that lies in the floor. The surface bubbles ethereally. By this time, I am beyond reason, I thrash about, but Malachite still has the knife and the other three hold me fast. Beryl enters the pool. It boils wherever it comes in contact with her flesh. Jadeite clenches my arm, making me keep it straight out over the water while Malachite cuts across the wrist. I scream again, this time in pain. Blood runs freely down my wrist into the water instantly transforming it into a diaphanous liquid. After a time, I collapse. 

When I wake up, I am back in at my room at the palace. Startled, I sit up and look for signs of life or some reassurance that this is not a dream or cruel chicanery. A clean bandage binds the wound on my wrist. The sudden flow of blood from my head makes me dizzy such that I fall back to the soft bed. The need of another person, if only for the comfort of his or her presence, is strong enough that I succeed in my struggle to sit up and then to walk. 

Peripheral vision disappears as I run down the lonely halls. Where are the guards? _The imposing doors of the throne room are before me. I enter surreptitiously through a side way, feeling suddenly too unclean to enter this place. The queen speaks to Luna and Artemis, her closest and most trusted advisors. _

"Then it's true, she has sunk to a new level," Luna says with disgust and trepidation, "I suppose that we cannot let this interfere when the welfare of the entire kingdom is at stake." 

"This is true, but I simply cannot imagine sacrificing her life without some resistance," Serenity answers. She paces agitatedly before her throne, "If Serena were to find out –"

"But she won't know. How can we tell her the life of her best friend and companion will end if Beryl is killed? Beryl has outthought us this time, we must choose. Kill Beryl and save the kingdom, or allow her to continue building her army so that one girl can live on." Artemis says, shaking his head slowly as though he cannot imagine he dares to voice his next words, "Their lives are joined for an eternity. We haven't considered the reverse. Maybe if she were to die then Beryl would die also." The queen cries out horrified at the implications of what he is suggesting. Artemis bows his head in shame.

"No, Beryl would never have taken that chance. If we must fight Beryl, so be it, but not until the time comes. For now, we will wait for the enemy to come to us. Believe me, I understand the risk," Serenity allows her voice to drop to a whisper to convey the deep sorrow she feels for her kingdom and for permitting herself to be backed into such a corner by her own morality. 

"Will it matter in the end? If we win, then she dies anyway, and if we lose, then…" Luna does not know what will happen then. Beryl, like the Senshi and all connected with the planetary power, is destined to live until that power is cut off. 

"Then she will live forever, with Beryl as ruler," Artemis finishes for her. I stand frozen in place, hidden by the decorative hangings behind the throne. My life is valued such that they would consider risking the entire kingdom, billions of people, for it. On the other hand, perhaps they feared Serena. It does not matter, either way I cannot let my life impede their decisions. I run back the way I came, this time taking the fork that leads to the communications room. Serena is walking serenely from that direction, having just spoken to Darien no doubt. I feel hot tears fall down my cheek. She looks up in surprise and moves to intercept me. I brush pass her awkwardly, wanting to stop and say goodbye because I believe I will not see her again, but knowing I cannot stop. Serena is not to be put off so easily, she gracefully lifts her skirts up enough to be able to hasten after me. However, I reach the room first and lock the door behind me. Fumbling with the switches and not entirely of sound mind, I manage to turn the equipment on and call to Jarreid. 

His smile falters as he takes in my disheveled appearance. I collapse on the floor, having lost too much blood to stand any longer. I rush to fill him in on all that has happened. The shock, rage, betrayal of his friends, and fear for what has happened fight for possession of his mind. Concern for me wins out. He tries to comfort me, but I push his words aside as I tell him of what I intend to do, with his help. I will steal into Sailor Jupiter's garden where the most wild and exotic flowers of the solar system can be found. There is one in particular, which causes a death like sleep to any that eats its petals, which will be off use. The Senshi are away. After returning from earth, they went to their respective planets to pay homage to their parents. Jupiter would be the only one who could recognize the signs from this poison, so no one will suspect a thing. Jarreid will come for the funeral, as would be natural for the fiancé. It is traditional on the moon to send the deceased into the sun, as a symbol of coming into light, or a better place. He would collect my body before then, administer the antidote, and, together, we would take refuge on earth, Beryl's plan having failed. If he does not come, I will die, so there is no way for this to go wrong. 

Jarreid only agrees to it because if he did not, I will kill myself here and now. I gather my remaining strength and set out stealthily down the hall. Jupiter's garden is a large enclosed dome that controls light, temperature and irrigation. She had shown me through here only a day ago, or perhaps it was not so long ago. Then maybe it was longer. I have lost track of time and fallen into the surreal. It is dark at this time, which is fortuitous for me as the flower blooms at night and will be easier to see. I pluck one and retreat to one of the guest bedrooms. There will be a few moments before the drug takes over, during which I can remove all trace of it. I pull back the petals carefully so as not to drop one. They task bitter, almost acidic and I feel their caustic flavor painfully. I clean my hands, and the area, then lay down wearily on the bed, hoping they will blame my death on a loss of blood. 

Sometime later, I wake up. Jarreid's face slowly becomes clear as the sleep filled fog of my sight disappears. His distress is evident, but I smile in reassurance. He tells me we are on earth, in hiding. It has been a week since my "death." Princess Serena is in mourning and Darien had gone to comfort her. I am remorseful that Beryl chose this time to scheme; Serena was to have a ball to celebrate her coming of age in a few days. He assures me that Darien will be able to console her and the affair will go on as planned. The danger is still great for us. Beryl was outraged by my "death", as she knows I am alive. She had sent messengers to the Queen in order to convince her of this, but she would not believe it. Now Beryl is looking for me to verify her claims to the Queen. With Jarreid by my side, I am having a hard time being troubled by this. There is one other thing to worry about, he imparts to me, my mother is on the verge of collapse, and perhaps even suicide, over my "death." 

We sit quietly together in the small cottage. Birds sing cheerily outside, making all of this seem somehow inconsequential. I say that I cannot let my own mother suffer because of me; She has to know I am alive. Jarreid agrees reluctantly and we plan our next course of action. 

I thought the chapter was getting excessively long, so I've cut in half to be psychologically shorter for anyone reading this. In other words, expect the next chapter to come out this week, as soon as I'm done proof reading it.


	9. Confrontation

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

This starts out in the past, about where the last chapter ended. Happy reading!

__

Two days pass before I am fully recovered from my feigned demise. Jarreid had insisted on going to my mother by himself, and left that very afternoon. He had not returned. It made so much sense then, that the mourning fiancé should go to the distraught mother. Although now, I wish I had made him wait. I walk cautiously outside. The house is in the middle of the woods, close to the earthen palace gate to Elysion, Darien's kingdom. Beryl had been one of the shrine maidens. She had fallen in love with Darien and could not forgive Serena, or any living person, for his rebuttal of her affections. In that alone did I have sympathy for her. It was reputed that she had fallen in with a creature of some power from another universe, a supposed "negaverse," aptly named for the evil it produced. The air is cold, as if the wind has changed to reflect the times. I move with celerity to reach the palace gates, though I know not what I would hope to accomplish. One thought pulses through me, something is wrong_. Hiding has lost all import. _

The gate is under attack! A thousand gruesome aberrations move undaunted through it. Wait, they have already won. Darien was away; I may have inadvertently caused the defeat of the earth. His parents are bound to the gate, dead. Tears blear my vision, just as I am about to turn away from the horrific and unfathomable sight, a new terror fills me. Two of the creatures come forth from the gate bearing Jarreid, unconscious, maybe even dead. Without thinking, I scream and rush forward, knocking aside the startled beasts. I pummel the ones holding Jarreid with my fists until my hands bleed. They laugh at my futility, dropping Jarreid to the ground. He is dead. A large hole through his chest, eyes showing the pain of the injury he must of felt just before breathing his last. I feel numb, hardly caring what happens now. They take me through the gate. Elysion lies in ruins; they made a small effort to repair the primary receiving chamber. Beryl sits victorious, her generals stand about her strategizing the next attack. They intend to strike during Serena's party, while all high ranking officials will be in one place and off guard. I thought I could not possibly cry any harder, but this news redoubles my grief. Sobs rack me uncontrollably to the point where I am having trouble breathing. Beryl hears this noise, joyful to her ears, and grants me sight of her pernicious smile. I try to hold myself together so she will not have the pleasure of seeing me completely shattered. I simply cannot, all of this hurts too much. Her smile widens.

"Ah, I see that you have come at last. It's a shame really," She sighs dramatically, "I needn't have wasted the time on that spell. You see, my army easily conquered the earth, and the Moon Kingdom will be no different. Or, perhaps it was not entirely a waste after all, seeing as how you have gotten the Prince, Princess, and captains of both palace guards out of the way for me. Now you have the honor of seeing me subjugate the solar system." She gestures slightly with her hand, as if swatting a fly out of the way. The creatures laugh again as they drag me away, careful to be certain I meet with every sharp protrusion of the ground. I find myself back in that same cell where this nightmare first began. Ironically, it is only a hundred feet from the main palace of Elysion, though being subterranean must have aided in concealing its close proximity. Still, that she would have the audacity to build her base almost on palace grounds and that the base went undiscovered by the guard is even more unsettling.

Days pass, if one can call them that, I have lost track of time. No one comes. There is not even a guard bearing food or water. At first, I am immensely pleased by this; thinking that I can starve to death and, in that death, be reunited with my love. However, as time passes, I cease to be hungry, as if there is a certain point at which I am no longer allowed to need such things as water and nourishment, or light. I believe that point is death. Serena's ball should be soon, or maybe it has already passed and everyone is dead. I force myself to stand up and look around for the first time in what is probably days. There is no way out. I slump to the floor, drawing my arms about my knees and letting my head drop. Not for the first time, I wonder if it could truly be my fault that this should happen. I remember Beryl's words, "You have gotten the Prince, Princess, and captains of both palace guards out of the way for me." Serena must have been devastated, then, and I already knew Darien had gone to her, leaving his kingdom that much less defended. Of course, my father, captain of the Moon Guard, would have been more than a little upset. And Jarreid is…I hear a sound in the distance, like that of horses' hooves. Light reaches me, blinds me. I bolt up, turning in a complete circle stunned by my surroundings. The cell has disappeared. Tall trees with leaves far above me shade the glade, but to my eyes, which have seen nothing but darkness, it is overwhelming…

I pull myself out of the memory with almost painful effort. The cell had disappeared then only to haunt me a thousand years later. A thousand years…I have wandered this planet for a thousand years! It is a wonder that all of those years have never seemed so incredibly long as they do at this moment. Then, I hear the terrible and familiar sound of heels striking stone, and at this moment, Beryl stands before me, in the flesh. I should be taken aback, after all, the Senshi defeated her already, so she should be gone. I am not surprised in the least. The one who brought about the end of the Moon Kingdom would not be so easily overcome. More over, if she dies, I die, and I am fairly certain I am not dead yet.

"You're not crying now, oh what a disappointment," she says bitingly. I can feel hatred burning through me, but I am in control. I ignore the comment.

"What is the diabolical plan this time?" I ask sarcastically mocking her, "I think we've already played this scene." She just gives her usual fang-filled smirk. "Oops, wait I forgot, this time we've even. If I die, _you die_. You must have been so pleased when I learned that little spell." I smile sweetly, batting my eyes in feigned innocence. My words have gotten to her, Beryl's countenance changes as she loses the upper hand. My only regret, and greatest relief, is that The Book is not with me. I would not want her to get hold of it. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on one's point of view, I have had a lot of time to memorize spells. I use my favorite: controlling energy. 

In one clean motion, I slice through the bars and move to face Beryl, holding a veritable energy sword. Her smile returns.

"You won't kill me, you wouldn't want to die now, would you?" I take a menacing step forward, taking the stance my father had shown me long ago. She continues, "Not now that you've found the princess." I waver for a moment, but take another step. She leans back a bit, but is unwilling to yield. "Not now that you have friends." The fact that Beryl has been spying on me just incites me to take action all the more. She sees this and changes tactics, "You can't hurt me anyway, you've never been strong enough and you would never lower yourself to that level." I laugh mirthlessly at this, but stop advancing and change my grip. 

"If that's true, then I guess there is only one way." I hold the blade over my own heart. A heart that ensured the beating of another, Beryl. I was her ambrosia, I ensured her immortality just as she ensured mine. There is nothing Beryl can do stop me from thrusting the blade into that heart of ambrosia. I watch her sink to her knees as I fall to mine. In perfect synchronization, we drop forward, faces striking the floor where this first began, lives coming full circle to end in darkness. _I'm sorry…_

Ha ha ha…this is the off ramp for people with short attention spans. She's dead. You can leave it at that, or I can tell you that the tale is infinite. After all, this is only the doom tree series, and I haven't begun to touch on her past. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Flame me, whatever. Again, this is the station for anyone who is bored to tears. The train will soon depart. If you want to read on, then look for Heart of Ambrosia II. There are other reasons why I give it that title…


End file.
